New Beginning Take Two
by darkangelkym
Summary: Rewrite of New Beginning: The war has finally ended and Harry went into a coma after seeing all of his friends die. But he's woken up! ...to all his dead friends de-aged to eleven-year-old brats... What will he do now? Warning: Slash!


Hey, guys!

This here is your favourite author speaking, or writing… (you get the idea)…

Anyways, I'm keeping the same basic storyline of **New Beginning** but decided to do a lot of re-working, so it's basically take two. The difference here is that I won't be overloading you all with so many characters all at once, and probably keeping their original names and… wait! I'm giving away the whole she-bang here, so you'll just have to read to find out!

Cheers!

Disclaimer: You know, there's a reason why I'm writing on a website called …

_Why did I agree to this place again? I must have been temporarily insane when I decided to follow Grimstone's suggestion…_ At this thought, the raven couldn't quite prevent a resigned sigh from escaping past his lips.

"_Ahem_. _Raiden_-kun, are you paying _attention_?"

16-year-old Raiden Suzuran had to consciously restrain himself from swatting at the teacher when he rapped the Japanese Literature textbook on his forehead, especially when Suzuran reminded himself that a dismissive swat from him would probably throw the annoying teacher to the front of the classroom, and most definitely would cause him to break a few bones – the teacher, that is. Suzuran plastered a sheepish expression on his face that was apparently convincing enough for the middle-aged balding man who calls himself an educator of children to sniff derisively and turn back to dictating from the textbook and continuing his patrol to catch and discreetly reprimand any of his classmates who had tuned out the utter boredom that was his voice.

As soon as the teacher was far enough away, Suzuran whined inwardly, bemoaning his accursed fate that had placed him in this completely pretentious and arrogant 'factory' that was supposed to turn out the next generation of economic and social leaders. He was once again pulled from his thoughts when he heard subtly malicious snickering and whispering all around him. He took a casual look around, and noticed the derisive stares of his fellow classmates, all of which are directed at his person. This was nothing new, and unbeknownst to them, Suzuran _reveled_ in their dislike of him.

Let me explain why.

Raiden Suzuran, about six months ago, had had the population of an entire world worshipping the ground he walked on, so the dislike and derisive attention that his classmates and the indifference of his other schoolmates was a refreshing and completely _welcome _experience.

But then again, half a year ago, Suzuran was not Suzuran; rather, he was named Hadrian James Potter, and the world worshipping him was of course the Wizarding World. After his defeat of the Dark Lord Voldemort at the end of his fifth year, the whole Wizarding World had bent double all over themselves to give him the credit and praise and all the she-bang of a hero. There were interviews, awards, gifts and the most terrifying bane of his whole sixteen years of life – _fans_. After a few months of the practically cult-like devotion and fanaticism of a whole society, Hadrian finally decided that any more of this treatment, he was probably going to commit mass genocide of the Wizarding World. Thus, with the aid of a friend of his, he escaped to the other side of the world. His desperation to get away from all the adoration, false flattery, political manipulations, etc was… let me put it this way: if there was a way for him to survive in outer space, he would have booked the first shuttle blasting off.

Thus, Hadrian James Potter disappeared and Raiden Suzuran appeared. Raiden Suzuran was the complete opposite of Hadrian James Potter in every way and form. Hadrian had been charismatic(he _was_ the leader of the Light, you know), intelligent(not as much as a certain Gryffindor bookworm, of course, but he could hold his own and would have probably fit in with the Ravens in Hogwarts), handsome(he finally got rid of the completely outdated spectacles that was all the more likely to get broken during wartime, and had his eyes magically corrected, revealing their emerald brilliance to the world; he had a major wardrobe change and with the aid of nutrient potions and a more balanced diet, lost the waif-like appearance, courtesy of his relatives), powerful in terms of magic and martial arts(it _was_ wartime, so _obviously_ he got training as the rally point of the Light), and in political and financial terms (with the Wizarding World in England being such a closed-off society, everyone was usually related in some way to everyone else; Hadrian was related a lot more _somebodies _than the average wizard, enough said).

(AN: I will probably write these episodes as chapter shots in a different fic, as I _despise_ one-shots, but not now, obviously. It will probably end up in the exclusive _Harry Potter_ section, but I will post notification in this fic.)

Raiden Suzuran, as mentioned, was the polar opposite of Hadrian James Potter. He avoided all socialization unless it was mandatory and talked only when called upon, so his peers and even teachers believed he was a social retard. He had tested into 1-D, despite being 16 years old, when he was supposed to be a sophomore, which means no smarts at all. His normal attire consisted of the school uniform, a golfer's cap that hid most of the upper half of his face, or at least what was not hidden by a pair of completely old-fashioned and outdated bottle-cap glasses with fake glass that was thick enough to hide his eyes. The lower half of his face was completely concealed by a long white scarf that curled numerous times around his neck and sufficiently covered up to the bridge of his nose(AN: Something like Byakuya's scarf in Bleach, except longer). This all fueled the rumors that he was as ugly as a one-year-old's attempt at carving a Jack O' Lantern. Suzuran always sat out during gym and in the mostly _yakuza_-related classroom that meant he was physically weak, and unworthy of notice. But the most powerful motivator in the rise of his peers and teachers' less than stellar treatment of him was that Raiden Suzuran was an unknown name, unlike the other students who had surnames that automated respect and subservience and could probably be traced back to the pre-Meiji era. _Of_ _course_ Raiden Suzuran was unknown; he was born only a few months ago, not that anyone besides his most trusted knew that.

As Suzuran accidentally overheard a few snide comments from his classmates, he couldn't help the unseen smile that bloomed under his scarf.

_Ah, this is the life,_ he thought blissfully.

AN:

Kinda short, but this is a tester chapter. I noticed in most of HPXOuran stories, Harry was treated usually with admiration and favor, or at the very least, with indifference. I wanted a change, so outright dislike and discrimination against poor Harry… He's not so poor if he likes it, though…

Anyways, for all those who love the old (and to be honest, a favorite of mine) plot of loved and admired Harry Potter in Ouran, he will be, but not until at least a few chapters are done.

Okay, guys, first tester chapter. Review and tell me what you think.


End file.
